liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Alex Jones
himself]] Alexander Emmerick "Alex" "Dow" Jones is just so way out we suspect he may be a Paranoid Schizophrenic. He's mostly known as a libertarian conservative (though he acts just like a Republican and not a Libertarian) and very err American radio talk show host and conspiracy theorist. He also does far-out-there documentaries such as the paranoia-filled "The Obama Deception: The Mask Comes Off." which was released in 2009. While he's wrong to be a birther, not for racist reasons but usual paranoid schizophrenia, he's definitely anti-Bush, and has also been a conspiracy insider for former Governor Jesse Ventura for "Conspiracy Theory with Jesse Ventura." Best known for shouting uncontrollably to where even Glenn Beck and Rush Limbaugh both forget what they're fussing about. Jones believes that 9/11, the Sandy Hook shootings, the Moon landing, and the Oklahoma City Bombing were all performed by the government all so a New World Order could be formed with the big businesses in charge. Showing more of his stupidity when he was talking Oregon Sen. Ron Wyden he accidentally pronounced his last name way-day when really he should have said why-den. On January 7, 2013, Alex decided to throw a hissy fit on the Piers Morgan Show when he thought Piers was trying to get rid of all guns. Alex would not shut the fuck up for more than three seconds at a time when Piers was trying to calmly debunk him. The crazed-pig apparently believes that Sesame Street is trying to give kids autism, by sending a message to get their kids vaccinated. Alex also believes that Julia, the newest muppet (and the first on the autistic spectrum), is used as a "brainwashing scam" on pre-schoolers and their parents. More specifically, he criticizes Elmo on "not finding out why Julia is brain damaged". The 2016 U.S. Presidential Election Who does he back? He and his buds at INFOWARS are said to back Donald Trump, but a citation or quote is needed. Hatred of Bernie Sanders He hates him, he says Bernie Sanders is "Such a creep, such a weirdo"! He thinks Bernie Sanders is a Communist and he thinks Democratic Socialism is the same as Communism as in "SOCIALISM IS SLAVERY"! He also thinks that Bernie's Supporters are welfare whores and pathetic human beings, he says "To see all the frothing... IDIOTS who support him... it's just despicable" and "They're fat, they're stupid, they're soft welfare-heads, they're government workers, they are PILES of self-propelled TRASH, who are SO STUPID, they grow up in the bossom of luxury and don't appreciate ANY OF IT"! He mentioned all of this in a video from Feb 2016! "They're fat, they're stupid" That's fucking rich coming from the guy who thinks that getting money out of politics is "Communist"! Also, it's funny how he calls them fat, while he is pretty obese himself. Defamation Throughout 2018, Alex Jones has been battling defamation issues, mostly toward his bullshit beliefs on the Sandy Hook Shooting from 2012. Though his YouTube show Infowars, he has posted videos (since taken down) on how he believes the shooting was a hoax. Because of this, several of his crazed viewers have gone as far as issuing death threats toward one particular Sandy Hook victim, whose child was killed in the massacre. According to an August 1, 2018 cbsnews.com article, Alex Jones is being sued by a victim whom he claims was the "real shooter". But now he is countersuing in order to drop a defamation lawsuit as well as for "violating his free speech rights". Analysts from The Young Turks have argued that these claims by Alex Jones, which in turn resulted in death threats to innocent people, are not covered by free speech. Alex Jones was permanently banned from YouTube and Facebook on August 7, 2018, much to the dismay of Paul Joseph Watson and many other conservative YouTube channels. External links *Alex Jones RationalWiki article *Judge weighs defamation suit against conspiracy theorist Alex Jones (CBS News) *Conspiracy theorist Alex Jones seeks to dismiss Sandy Hook defamation lawsuit Videos *Alex Jones Is Officially Insane And Wants To Bash Peoples Heads Into Bloody Chunks *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XZvMwcluEg *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08F80piyaW8 Alex Jones on Julia (Autistic Sesame Street Muppet)] *Alex Jones Sues Sandy Hook Parents (The Young Turks - YouTube) *Alex Jones Gets BANNED (The Young Turks - YouTube) Category:Paranoid Schizophrenics Category:Media Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservative paranoia Category:Conservative Tactics Category:American Libertarians Category:Douchebags Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:People Who Suck Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Libertarians Category:Mental retardation Category:Conservatives Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Paleoconservatism Category:Idiots Category:Stupidity Category:Bitches Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Monsters Category:Conservatism Category:Things That Don't Scare Athiests Category:People who are not very clever Category:Let's Hope Not Too Many People Are Like This Category:Conspiracy Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:Married People Category:Rednecks Category:Evil Category:American Far Right Politics Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Conservatives in denial Category:Theocons Category:Fundamentalism Category:Creationists Category:People Category:American People Category:Not Liberal Category:Not Sexy Category:Things that suck cock Category:You cannot be serious Category:LOL Category:Fat people Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Insane Category:Anarcho-capitalists Category:Racist Category:Misogyny Category:Homophobia Category:Bigots Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Anti-Civil Rights Category:Anti-communists Category:People stubs Category:GB haters Category:Thanks, Reagan Category:Pot meet kettle Category:Things That Are Bad & Scary Category:Anti-Semites Category:Anti-Fascism Category:People who love Donald Trump Category:Crazy People Category:Anti-SJWs Category:Filthy Rich Category:Alt-Right Category:Nazis Category:Fascism Category:Neo-Liberals Category:Epic Fail